The invention concerns an original-seal closure means with the features cited in the preamble of claim 1. The state of the closure means shall indicate whether after the original sealing the closure means has been opened or not.
Original-seal closure means made of sheetmetal are known, wherein the sealing cap has a smooth, cylindrical side which is flanged by means of the thread of a mouth and underneath the retaining lip.
Known original-seal closure means made of plastic are similar in design. In this case the lower edge zone must be so thermally shaped that it will engage underneath the retaining lip.
None of these original-seal closure means can be assembled using conventional sealing machines in an operation where liquids are filled.